


Nothing else in my head but you

by Helpneedmorefanfics



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpneedmorefanfics/pseuds/Helpneedmorefanfics
Summary: yall know what this is.
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Comments: 28
Kudos: 119





	Nothing else in my head but you

**Author's Note:**

> yall know what this is.

Optimus groaned, helm pounding, as he opened his optics to the stark white lights of a medbay. He screwed them shut again immediately and tried to shake off the afterimage, only for the movement to send down a flash of pain down his spinal strut.

Primus, everything hurt. His HUD was crowded with tons of warnings flashing in red and unable to bear the alert noises, he dismissed them all. Vaguely, he felt the berth he was lying on dip down as someone sat near his waist. "Prime," he heard a deep voice say, "Is everything alright?"

Curious as to who was talking to him, Optimus agonizingly forced his optics open again and then cycled them wide at the concerned face he saw looking at him, regardless of the pain. The mech was beautiful, all sharp planes and silver plates. He was a warframe, clearly, and even with the minimalistic paint job, he looks really, really good. His optics are an etheral shade of red, and they narrow more in worry the more Optimus stayed silent. Very nice lips purse in distress and Optimus' optics fall down to them as the mech says says again, "Optimus."

Optimus liked how his name sounded in that mouth.

He should probably say something, he knows, as other mechs start moving towards them, but his vocalizer is full of static and his processor is stalling on him. The stranger's (is he a stranger? he seems so familiar) faceplates shift from concern to worry and oh, no, Optimus does not like that one bit.

He opens his intake, "You're very pretty," he tells the silver mech.

It's not actually what he meant to say-he meant to offer some reassurance to the other, but it's not like he's lying.

The room goes still and the stranger- Megatron? Is that his designation?- is looking at him slack-jawed and shocked. From across the room he hears a "Ratchet, I don't think you fixed my audials properly," and a "No. No, I heard that that too." The weird exchange doesn't matter however, as the access to his hard drive memories he was idly asking for suddenly comes through. 

Oh, he has a lot of memories about this mech. Angry, smirking, victorious, scowling, sarcastic, and the double-saved rare genuine smiles-Megatron's face fills at least three fourth's of his permanent memories and Optimus smiles ecstatically as he realizes what it means.

He looks back at Megatron and with the new memories, he can tell that the other isn't shocked very often, let alone speechless to this extent, and his grin widens as he scores a tally point for his past self. But he still doesn't want the other to worry, as he can tell Megatron is slipping back into, so he sits up, gritting his dentae against the pain. Optimus grabs the servoes instinctively helping him move and places one of his own on Megatron's cheek.

He reels the other in for a chaste kiss on the lips and beams at him fondly, "I'm fine, Mega, don't worry so much."

Megatron makes a weird choking noise, static spilling from his mouth, fallen open again. His faceplates are bright blue and he looks adorable, surprised like this. But then Optimus hears something clattering to the ground and someone saying "What the frag." and he frowns. Maybe they don't do this in public? He thought the other wouldn't mind PDA.

"Sorry," he says, quirking his lips apologetically, "I didn't realize we weren't that kind of couple." Megatron doesn't react, only spits out more static and weird noises. 

A hand falls on his shoulder, and Optimus looks up to see a familiar blue mech, "Oh, hi Dion!" he chirps out, "Look at my boyfriend!" 

Dion tries to smile, but its too strained to be anything other than a grimace, "Hi, Optimus," he says, "Um, actually Megatron isn't your boyfriend."

Optimus' smile falls and his finials go back, "He isn't?" He still doesn't move his hands away from the other's servo or cheek though. He was so sure... 

Di-no, wait, Ultra Magnus winces. "No. He's actually your partner-"

Optimus gasps, finials shooting back up, pain disappearing under the sudden onslaught of happiness.He _knew it,_ "He's my conjunx!"

Ultra Magnus' face twists, then grins and then he suddenly bursts into laughter, so Optimus must be on the right track. The laughter seems to set off the rest of the mechs in the medbay too, everyone suddenly hooting and wheezing as hard as they can. 

Optimus turns back to Megatron, finials shaking wildly like they only do when he's truly happy, and pulls him in, pecking him on the nose, "I'm so sorry I forgot! I'll make it up to you, I promise."

The other mech blinks, mouth opening and closing, before finally finding his voice, "What the frag is going on?"

Optimus pouts when the other mech seems to be ignoring him, but he supposes it's fair- anyone would be miffed if their conjunx didn't remember them.

Red Alert leaned on a table next to the berth and wiped tears of mirth from their eyes as they wheezed out, "We had to-to reboot him completely, so he doesn't- _pfft-_ doesn't currently have access to any of his memories apart from the ones in his hard drive."

Megatron frowned, " But how does that explain-" his face twists in apparent realization. "Starscream?" he calls out suddenly.

"Yeah?" his amica responded. Optimus could see the Seeker holding up a camera behind them, and Rodimus holding another one. 

"Please. Please shoot me."

The laughter increased even more and Optimus was slightly worried Elita and Strika were going to bust their engines. There were a dozen other mechs in the bay, all wheezing, some on berths, some on the floor. Starscream replied something along the lines of, "Frag no, this is the best blackmail I've gotten in centuries," but Optimus wasn't paying attention as it finally clicked why Megatron was so embarrassed.

He pulled the other's frame against his own protectively, glaring at the room. He shouted out, "Stop laughing at my husband!"

Megatron groaned into his chassis even as the laughter somehow managed to get even louder, and Optimus could feel the heat of his faceplates against his windshield. Optimus wrapped his arms around the other's helm and glared harder.

Suddenly, Megatron moved back and looked at Optimus straight on, determination in his optics. Optimus forgot about the rest of the room immediately. "You need to rest," Megatron tells him, fiddling with the IV drip near the berth.

"But I don't want to," Optimus whined, even as he felt the sedative entering his lines. Megatron put a hand on his lower back and helped him painfully shuffle back down. It was much nicer laying down, actually. 

"I'm your conjunx, aren't I?" he said coolly, fluffing up a pillow, "I'm only doing what's good for you."

Optimus hummed in sad agreement, optics already starting to flicker. The pain was lessening too. He protested anyway, "But then you'll leave."

Megatron rolled his optics, "Another shot like the one you took today, and you're the one who'll be leaving."

"Sorry," Optimus said, even if he didn't remember doing it, "I'll try not to do it again."

Megatron paused and looked at him. His optics softened and a fond smile spread over his face at the words.

Optimus struggled to stay awake a few seconds more, fighting the medicine pulling him under. He urgently snapped a picture of the smile above him to add to his hard drive collection, and then yawned out, "Love you," before giving in.

He thinks the room stops laughing when he says that, but the sedative does its job well, and Optimus sinks into the blackness.

* * *

When his optics online a few hours later, his frame no longer hurts, his memories are painfully, horribly, crystal clear and the medbay is empty except for the warlord watching him from the chair next to his berth.

Optimus moves to get up, already cringing at the thought of what is going to come saying, "Megatron, I'm so, so sorry-"

But he's interrupted by the chair clattering to the ground and Megatron falling into him, saying in a soft, tender voice, "I love you too, you idiot." And then Optimus is being kissed and straddled and kissed some more and kissed and kissed and kissed until he can't remember anything else.

 _Good_ , he thinks, _he doesn't really need anything else anyway._


End file.
